Prisoners of War
by HotChocolate in Summer
Summary: It's been seven months after defeating Kronos but campers are dispearing without a trace almost dayily. What will happen? Percy may just have to learn the hard way. Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

I fell to the ground on my stomach on cold, bloodstained concrete with my face turned to the right, staring at the person who had kicked me in the gut. The same person who kept me trapped here.

I was sore everywhere with cuts, shallow and deep, all over me. I forced myself to stand up and uncap my sword Riptide and pointed it at my captor. I was all shaky and lightheaded from blood lose.

"Ahhh not quite broken yet I see." He said.

"I'll never break,"

"We'll see about that," He said evily, a smirk on his face. I charged.

_4 weeks ago._

"Hey Percy! Chiron wants all consulors in the Big House for a meeting pronto!" I heard Grover yell from across the arena.

"Got it G-man!" I yelled back. Grover nodded his head and ran off while I capped Riptide and started to jog my way over to the Big House.

I got there in about 5 minutes and then took my seat around the ping pong table in the game room.

"Great everyone is here," Chiron started "Now as you all know campers have been disapearing for two weeks now,"

It was true. Annabeth and the rest of the Athena campers had been very upset when Malcom had disapeared about a week ago. A newer Hermes camper had disapeared only 3 days ago. One day they're in camp the next they're gone with out a trace.

"Well we have reason to believe that Kronos is responsible for it." Chiron finished. Wait what?

"But-didn't-he-what?" I stuttered like an idiot. Luckily I wasn't the only one, everyone else looked like babbling idiots too so I was in the clear. The only one who wasn't like that was Annabeth, she just looked slightly confused.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor to get our attention. "I know that we just defeated him seven months ago but the gods have sensed his consiciousness return, we must all be on high alert. We will have lookouts in the trees and I want you to utilize the buddy system-"

But then we all started arguing and said _Hades no_ are we doing that. I like spending with my Annabeth but I need alone time too.

"I understand that you don't want that but you will be safer like this! We don't want any more dispearing campers!" Chiron yelled. Chiron was a relatively calm guy and never raised his voice so we were all shocked when he did this and that ment he was extremly worried. So to say it basicly, we all shut up'ed pretty fast.

"Ok go inform the rest of your cabins and find somebody to stick around with and be on high alert at all times." He said stiffly.

Since I didn't have any siblings I just went with Annabeth to her cabin and tried to help explain things but instead I just sort of sat there and zoned out

"Ok so everybody pick somebody to stick with be safe!" She finished and all of the siblings ran out of the cabin to buddy up with their friends.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed with her hand againest her chin looking very worried.

"Worried about Malcom?" I guessed sitting down next to her.

"Yes and everyone else too. I mean how are we going to beat him this time? And did he already…kill them?" Her voice broke on the last part and I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright it always is," I threw in a smile stood up.

"Now how about some nice calm sword fighting to ease the nerves?" I offered, smile still on my face and put out a hand for her.

She just laughed and grabbed my hand and we headed out to the arena.

**(I wanted to break it here but I also wanted longer chapter so I'm continuing onward)**

"So any rules Wise Girl?"

"Only that I'm going to beat you! You don't have the Curse anymore!" Oh yeah I might have sort of had Apollo take it off. Why? Because I would rather that if someone was going to stab me in the back, it wouldn't kill me.

Annabeth and I circled each other and then I charged. She expected this and tried to trip me but I leapt over her leg and was about to try to trip _her_ when she spun around and slashed her knife but I blocked it with Riptide. It continued like this until Annabeth tripped over a rock that had been hidden by dirt and I had Riptide at her throat.

"Ha! I won!"

"Please! The rock did all the work."

I was about to make a comeback when we heard a cry of 'Help!' from the woods. We both looked toward the woods and Annabeth nodded.

We ran into the woods weapons out and looked around.

"Help!" We heard it again.

We came to a halt at a fork in the trail we followed and then heard a third cry.

I turned around and was about to ask Annabeth which way we should go but she wasn't there. I spun around looking for her.

"Annabeth! Where are you?" I yelled. I was about to run deeper into the forest when suddenly a voice behind said:

"Going somewhere Percy?"

**Ok people some of you may know of my story The Terrors but I cannot decide what to do next so I wrote this. I really bad didn't want to start working on two stories at once especially since I'm already planning another one but this one refused to be ignored so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Magic Cat: Ugh HotChocolate does not own PJO because 1. She isn't Rick Riordon and 2. Because shes crazy.**

**Hey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people I'm going to try and stick to Percy's POV as much as I can because it's kind of confusing for me to be switching all the time. I will have Annabeth in there but that is about it. Ok onward!**

"Going somewhere Percy?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw something that almost made my jaw drop. About thirty-five monsters were in the trees, crouching, waiting to fight. The person who had talked to me wasn't actually a person though, it was an _empousa._ Kelli.

"Wow you reform fast," I said trying to un-focus them. Trust me being able to un-focus an enemy is awesome. Especially when it's completely random. Ahhhhh I remember that time with the _telkhines _and how two moose should be meese, good times good times.

Then I realized that she was the one who called for help, she had tricked us.

"I'm not here to play games Perseus Jackson," She said in a sickly sweet way. Then she held up a needle and connect to that needle was a vial-like the kind that you get shots with at the doctor- filled with clear liquid.

"You see this? It's Empousa venom, it has temporary paralyzing abilities ,"

"And you're telling me this… why?"

"We're going to stick you with it," and then she lunged for me and I sidestepped but she scratched me.

"Wait your working for Kronos! Your the one taking the campers!"I said.

"Well what did you think before Seaweed Brain?" I didn't answer because I hadn't really thought about it. But mostly, I was mad. She had called me Seaweed Brain, and _nobody_ called me that besides Annabeth.

By now my arm and it stung way more than it should have. It stung so bad I almost dropped Riptide.

I was very confused about it, the cut wasn't very deep but it hurt like Hades. Kelli smiled like me being in pain is the awesomest thing ever and lunged again. I jumped out of the way and almost tripped on a rock but something grabbed me from behind. I was about to say thanks when I realized that it was a _dracnae. _I spun around and sliced with my sword and she exploded into dust.

Kelli disappeared but I couldn't worry about that now because the monsters were advancing on me. There was _dracaenae, telkhines, _more _empousai,_ and I think there was even a small _drakon._ I sliced, cut, and dodged but I knew that I was tiring out but the monsters blocked all the paths out of the forest and frankly, without a path I would be better off with the monsters.

"Wow all of this just for me?" I said. I heard a laugh behind me and I spun around, standing behind me was Kelli and she had the needle in her hand.

"Well of course Percy! Why would we take any chances? You always seem to wriggle out of any situation." She slowly made her over to me and I found myself staring at her. She was beautiful and it captivated me. I knew what she was hiding, mismatched legs, red eyes, and fangs but right now it was hard not to be distracted.

_Stop it Percy! She is going to bring you to Kronos or worse, kill you! _I heard a voice in my head voice sounded familiar but I could place it.

_Percy! Snap. . It! _Then I realized it sounded like Annabeth. Annabeth my girlfriend and best friend.

I blinked and saw Kelli just about to stick me with the needle.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and swung my sword and I saw the vial break and fall to the ground.

Kelli growled and looked really angry and then her face softened into a look of…enjoyment. Then she disappeared.

"There is another way," I heard her voice say but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. I was turning everywhere my sword out and then I saw the other monsters disappear.

Ok what is going on? I couldn't see anything besides the forest. I gave up and put capped Riptide when someone jumped on my back. I tried to push them off but they had a strong grip. I twisted and thrashed but they wouldn't come off and then I felt a slash in my neck and then a intense sharp pain. I yelled out in pain and I felt myself being lowered onto a rock. I looked up and saw Kelli smiling and she had a thin trickle of blood on her chin that travled down her neck and I could feel a small area of warm wetness in the area where I think… she bit me.

"Huh, who knew a son of that salty old sea god could taste so good." She said licking her lips. Oh no, she _did _bite me.

Immobility started to take over my muscles. Before I couldn't more anymore I tried to talk.

"They'll get you," I huffed out. She just made a mock pouting face ,and started looking through a backpack that had somehow just gotten here.

"Not if they think your dead."

I tried to glare at her and ask what she meant but I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I couldn't even twitch a_ finger_. My eyes were frozen in a surprised wide look, my mouth was ever so slightly agape and my entire body felt limp.

She pulled out what I recognized as a blood bag from hospitals. She walked over to me, made a small slit in the bag, and poured it on me from where she bit me all the way down to my waist and then took some and covered her chin.

Then I heard people yelling: "Percy! Percy! Where are you?"

"Oh looks like we're going to have some company!" Kelli said happily and then she grabbed me, held my back against her, and put her face near the bite. I suddenly knew what she was doing. She was going to trick the camp into thinking she had killed me so they wouldn't come looking. And there wasn't a single thing I could do about it.

I could only watch as Annabeth, Chiron, Clarisse, Grover, and the Stoll brothers walked into the little area where Kelli and I were, and watch as their worried faces turned into horrified visages.

I must have looked horrible because the Stoll brothers as well as Clarisse looked like they were going to puke.

"Oh look Percy! We have company!" She said happily and then giggled. My head fell to the side limply.

"P-Percy?" Annabeth said. She looked so horrified. I wanted to yell _I'm not dead! Don't fall for it!_

She looked at the ground and saw all of the monster dust and she gasped.

"N-no, no! Percy!" Her face looked heartbroken and I felt so sad to see her like this.

Chiron looked so shocked his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Grover looked just like Clarisse and the Stoll brothers except that he looked…disbelieving, as if he was in denial.

"He fought very much but in the end it was I who won out." And then I heard her lick her lips. She petted my head as if I were some kind of dog and then for the second time she bit me and I felt the same intense and sharp pain from earlier.

"No!" Annabeth screeched and leapt forward brandishing her knife. Kelli jumped back me still in her clutches and then laughed evilly.

"Awwww does little Annabeth want her boyfriend back?" Kelli said with the type of voice that you use with a baby. Ugh! I want to move! To tell them I'm alright and that it's just a trick!

Annabeth threw her knife and Kelli dodged it. I guess the others realized they had weapons and they all lunged at Kelli who just laughed and dodged. She kicked Annabeth at a tree and I felt anger surge through me and I wanted to choke her for hurting Annabeth but I still couldn't move anything. Annabeth groaned and my anger increased by a ten-fold. Kelli leapt on top of the rock she had set me on earlier and burst into flames and teleported away to somewhere taking me with her.

**Wow I have a thing for kidnappings don't I?**

**Magic Cat: I can't believe you used Kelli! You said you hated vampires!**

**I don't hate vampires I hate **_**Twilight**_** vampires.**

**Magic Cat: Why?**

**Because their just a bunch of drama queens and Edward is kind of creepy and…stalkerish.**

**Well as always review! My inbox is lonely!**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I was running in the woods with Percy looking for the person in need when I heard a third cry for help.

I turned around to tell him we should go right when I saw he wasn't there.

I looked in the bushes, nearby clearings, and even the creek but he wasn't there. Where was he? Where was my Seaweed Brain? I ran back to camp and found the nearest people. It just happened to be Chiron, Grover, the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, and Clarisse. Well, that was a strange group.

Chiron was looked like he was going to say something but I cut him off.

"Percy and I heard somebody call for help we ran into the forest but when I turned around he wasn't there, I can't find him anywhere!" I was _really _worried now.

Chiron immediately looked very worried and so did everyone else there except for Clarisse. Of course, she couldn't care less if Percy had _died _let alone missing for a few minutes.

"We'll go into the forest, Katie I want you to go inform Mr. D and tell all the campers to stay where they are." Chiron ordered. Katie nodded and ran off towards the Big House.

We all set off into the forest searching the forest. We all stayed pretty close together because none of us wanted to get lost or…taken. _No! Don't think like that Annabeth! _

We searched for about five minutes when we heard a yell of pain. _Oh no. Oh no._

We ran to the right where the cry came from and then I saw something that would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life.

Percy was held in the arms of an empousa, one I recognized as Kelli. His body was limp and he looked surprised which I thought was very strange. Then I saw the blood. There was so much of it. His previously white shirt now was a deep crimson.

"Oh look Percy! We have company!" Kelli said. Her voice filled with a childish happiness and then she giggled. I saw that Kelli's mouth and chin was covered in blood and it dripped down her neck giving a very horror film vibe to her. Percy's head fell onto his shoulder.

"P-Percy?" I so badly wanted somebody to say it wasn't but I knew those beautiful sea-green eyes anywhere.

I looked at the ground and saw tons of monster dust. It was _everywhere!_ I gasped as I realized what had happened. We had been tricked and separated, and then Percy had been ambushed by _her_.

"He fought very hard but in the end I was the one who won out." She said and then she licked her lips and sunk her fangs in his neck.

"No!" I practically screeched. I was not going to let her touch my Seaweed Brain _ever_ again.

I lunged at her with my knife and she just jumped back with Percy still in her arms. It was almost sickening to see the way his body limply flopped around.

"Awwwww, does little Annabeth want her boyfriend back?" She said in a babying voice. The only thing running through my mind was _kill her. Kill her slowly and painfully._

I lunged again once again Kelli used her speed to dodge. The others finally realized that they had weapons too and started helping me, finally! Kelli jumped up a on to a rock and laughed an -almost insane- evil laugh. And then left in a burst of flames taking Percy with her.

I sunk to the ground on my knees and cried, I cried until my eyes burned with tears and my face felt raw. Chiron put a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off and ran back to my cabin. My siblings asked what was wrong but I couldn't tell them. It would make it official and I didn't want to believe it. That my best friend, my boyfriend, was dead.

**Tada! A lot shorter but I really wanted to type out what happened from Annabeth's POV and I am mostly happy with it. I tried to find a way to make her distraught but unbelieving at the same. I think she might have been a little OOC too but it was really hard for me to type this into her personality while still having me like it.**

**Magic Cat: Ok random person! I will not appreciate exclamation marks more. I think they are only good for dramatic parts not for whatever Chocolate is doing.**

**Me: Hey!**

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

VV

v


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada! Chapter 4! Whoo! I hope you guys like it!**

When Kelli teleported or… whatever that was, I saw Annabeth sink to the ground. Her face was heartbroken and it hurt worse than any torture to see her like that. I still couldn't move but I could I would be kicking and thrashing and a little monster destroying with Riptide, the lethal ballpoint pen.

We appeared in a stone room that looked like… a prison. There were two stories and each had around two dozen, three dozen cells on each. In the first level there were around forty or so smooth stone circular tables and then in the corner looked like a miniature cafeteria and everything looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the '50s.

Kelli dragged me by the back of my shirt to what looked like a little office. It had wire in the window like in PE teacher's office windows. She opened the door and then threw me in then came in herself. _Jeez! Since when did the most… um what's the word? Petite! Right since when the most petite looking monsters have so much strength?_

"Ahhh I see you were able to obtain him then?" I heard a voice say. My head was turned to the right and the voice came from the left and I couldn't turn to see who it was but I knew that knives-scrapping-on-rocks voice anywhere. Kronos.

"Yes my lord. He actually put up a _somewhat _strong fight but I ran supreme as always." She said wiping the blood off her mouth.

"Uck," She said with disgust "compared to yours _dear_ Percy this blood tastes like garbage." She said saying the dear as if she were in a spy movie and two people who didn't really like each other had to pretend to be married. "I wonder if I could have just one more tast-"She was nearing me and I _really_ did not like the idea of being bit again. It just hurt and it was somewhat weird if you think about it.

"No we want him to have mobility soon, but if you behave, which means _no_ killing any of the prisoners, then maybe you'll get to," He said. Wow wasn't this just a happy joy-filled conversation.

"Yes my lord," Kelli said, "do you wish to be alone?" She added.

"Just wait outside for a moment then come in and take him to his cell," Kronos was shooed her away and then took a step towards me and turned my face towards him and crouched down next to me. The weird thing was he looked like Luke, but that couldn't be right maybe my eyes were dying out from being open so long.

"Ah Perseus _Jackson_," He spit out my name, "Do you know how long it has taken to get you here?" He made a tsking noise which didn't really seem like him.

"I have captured demigod after demigod but now I have the one that I wanted most of all, the one who caused my downfall, the one who shall be punished most… severely." He smiled as he said that and I probably would have shuddered as to what he had in mind.

"Sleep well Jackson." He said and then stood up and kicked my head and it was all black from there.

I woke up about… well actually; I don't really know what time I woke up.

I was in one of the cells, which didn't look too much better on the inside than on the outside, in fact I think it looks _worse. _

"Oh your awake," I heard behind me I stiffend and reached to my pocket but there was nothing there. There pocket was empty because there was no pocket. I was in striped black and white prison clothes, exactly like the ones from old movies. Great, I look like a character from a cheesy movie made in the '50s.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you," Ok I knew it was a guy talking and he sounded kind of familiar.

I stood up and turned around and saw someone I wished wasn't here.

" Hey Percy." It was Nico.

**Ok not as long as usaul but! Yes theres a but, anway! The weekend is almost here so I will devote most of my friday night and saturday (sp?) typing POW and TT. Be happy! Rejoice!**

**Magic Cat: * stares at hopefully* Merow?**

**Me: What? You want kitty treat food? No! **

**Magic Cat: Awww! Come on! You do it for your cat! The cat I'm based off of!**

**Me: Yeah well Suki doesn't whine for food! Meso (my sister's cat) does!**

**Magic Cat: Oh yeeeeeeeeah. Dang it.**

**Reveiw! My inbox is lonely! **

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**v**


	5. Notice

**Hi people I am going to put out some new chapters of Prisoners of War but not tonight. The reason why is because I am grieving. One of my favorite writers Hottiegally died and I just found out. She has written some **_**amazing **_**stories but now her time has been cut short but a stupid brain tumor. I'm NOT kidding. If you want proof go read some of her stories and a bunch of them have notices on it written by her friend. Ok I'm going to go and sulk now.**

**Magic Cat: *tail is droopy head is down* Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Nico?"

"No I'm Conner Stoll gone emo, of course I'm Nico!" He said exasperated.

"Sorry just a question," I said. Wait a minute. "How did you get here?"

His face got dark, well, darker than usual. He looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Remember when I said I was going to travel for a bit?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was for a little bit and then…"

"And then…What?"

"I shadow traveled to China to go to this really awesome restaurant, when this _huge _hellhound came out of nowhere and just scooped me up and brought me here for… questioning." When he finished he sat down and rubbed his right arm almost unconsciously with his eyes looking at a faraway place.

My eyes widened and I rushed over knelt down next to him.

"What did they do to you?" I demanded. Nico was like a little brother to me and if they even laid a finger on him I would pound their head down into the Underworld.

He pulled away and faced the wall, he looked mad, whether at himself or me I did not know.

"Nothing!" He said too quickly, I took his arm and shoved up the tattered sleeve. I gasped at what I saw, there was a 3 inch long cut that was probably the same amount deep, and his arm was slightly swollen and had yellow around the edges and a partial scab on it. It looked like one of Kampe's scimitars had gotten him.

"Nico..."

"It's fine!" He said and pulled his arm away but winced.

"Nico if you don't get that treated-"

"Well it's not going to get treated! Don't you see? We are in a maximum security prison guarded by enemy half-bloods, monsters, and Titans! Even Kronos is here!" He paused and said in a mad calmness "We are prisoners of war,"

**Hey! I know that this is short but I needed to get this out my way before I put out the next chapter so that I don't have anything plaguing my mind. I know I could have just added this but I didn't think it would flow too well sooo yeeeah Oh and this goes for every single story I have ever written**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO there would have been a lot more pain so therefore I do not own PJO…not matter how much I wish I did.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dude, I swear my generation has fallen into the deep abyss of non-individualism. I was in class… Um a week or two ago, when we played this game called Sporkle and-it has a bunch of options- what we had to guess the lyrics to a song without knowing the name. Anyway my teacher gave us a hint saying it was in the rock genre and this girl that sits next to me said " Oh I don't know anything about that, rock sucks." Can you BELIVEVE IT? I was so mad (that day a bunch of people started gossiping about me because I have been wearing gothy clothes lately) that I finally snapped and said " Please! Rock doesn't suck!"**

**Then she said "Yeah it does, you have a problem" **

**Me: "If anyone has a problem it's you! And anyone who thinks that rap and hip hop is better than rock needs to go to a mental institution!" Then I added in my mind "You bitch!" But I couldn't actually say it because this particular teacher is very anti-cussing. **

**My PE teacher plays music while we're working out and this one **_**almost**_** rock song came on and this one girl said " Ugh it's this Green Day crap." I was so mad that I cussed right in front of the teacher "This is **_**not**_** crap you bi-," I was going to continue but then the teacher gave me that if-you-don't-shut-up-your-getting-detention-today look. So you're probably wondering why I have told you all of this, it's because I need someone to rant to about how stupid these kids at my school. I mean if I want to wear lots of black and read instead of being talkative during class I should be able to right? Anyway, read onward!**

Annabeth's POV

I clutched the pillow to my chest with my knees pulled up. My face felt wet and hot, like it had been for the past week. I hadn't slept since Wednesday and today was Friday I was too afraid of the nightmares. My hair was a tangled mess and my face looked like someone had smacked it with a huge rubber ball, leaving it red and puffy.

My thoughts were jumbled and would flash before my eyes like a movie, each one was a memory of him, my boyfriend, family, and best friend.

No matter how hard I tried the good times with us laughing and having fun would disappear leaving the horrible image of that monster with her fangs in his neck and the yellow dust surrounding them.

I shivered every time it came back but no tears would come, I had cried them all out and away. Lately it felt like I was missing something whenever I saw the memory, but I discarded it as just the loneliness of him not being here, but it still bugged me.

I heard the door to the Athena cabin creak open accompanied by the soft taps of shoes and the wooden floor.

"Annabeth…" I heard a voice nearly whisper. "This isn't healthy, all you do is mope and mope, and then mope some more. He's dead I understand that, but you have to move on." I realized it was one of my half sisters, Jessica.

"Jessica, I-I _loved_ him. I can't just move on!" I threw my hands in the air with my voice rising with every word. "He's been there for me since we were 12! We always watched out for each other and then when he needed me most…I wasn't there." I hung my head and somehow the tears came back, maybe they decided that they wanted torture me more, who knew.

"Annabeth, it's not your fault! Besides both of you might have died if you hadn't been separated and I don't know what we would do without you, we're children of Athena but we need each other."

I stayed where I was. I knew my family needed me and I wanted to help them but at the same time I wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Fine, mope but at least rest and eat something. You're starving yourself!" When she finished she turned sharply and walked out the door slamming it on her way out. I sighed. She was only trying to look out for me but she had the temper of one of the Ares kids. I got up and made my way to the dining hall for breakfast, I might as well try and eat something.

After a delicious breakfast of a granola bar and some orange juice with everyone staring at me like I had grown a third arm, I felt _exhausted, _and headed toward my cabin for some much needed sleep. I walked to my bunk and let my head plop down on the pillow. Almost immediately my eyes closed and I welcomed in the darkness even though nightmares were sure to come.

I felt like I was falling, I couldn't see anything until I felt my feet hit the ground with such force I fell to me knees. I looked around and sure enough, I was here again. Percy being held by that monster and then Chiron, Grover, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, and me all looking surprised at the scene in front of us. The only thing was even though Kelli's mouth was moving there was no sound coming out of it. This was different. Usually I was in my body watching it replay over and over again like a broken record.

I looked back up at Percy and I noticed another thing. Past the blood all over him his skin was still the beautiful tan it always was. If Percy had lost that much blood that was on him then he would be a sickly pale color not tan. Wait, demigod blood has teensy little golden specks in it, I looked closer but couldn't walk over there like in almost all demigod dreams. This blood was pure red, a blood red yes, but without golden speckles.

Oh my gods! Percy was alive! He wasn't dead! I wanted to hop for joy when siddely my vision changed. Kelli dropped Percy on the ground, he hit the ground with a light thud, and stalked over to me with anger burning in her eyes. "Daughter of Athena, you know too much." She said and then gripped her hands around my throat tightly, constricting my air. I started choking and thrashing. When it all went black.

My eyes burst open.

"Annabeth! You're awake! You-you stopped breathing!" I heard someone but it all sounded fuzzy and my vision was doubled and spinning.

"What happened?" I tried to say but it came out as "Whaghhhhhhhh."

"What happened?" My vision finally cleared and I saw Grover looking at me worriedly. I sat up fast and started rambling.

"I had a dream and-Percy and then alive and-"

"Ok slow down Annabeth," I heard another voice say, I looked over and saw Thalia standing there looking at me expectantly and worried in a way.  
"Thals!" I cried, I tried to get up and hug her but my head started spinning and fell back onto my bed.

"Take it easy Annabeth, you really freaked us out." Thalia said worriedly. "Now, what happened in you r dream?"

**Tada! I am soooooo glad to be getting this out! The next chapter is really bugging me but I can't type it if I'm not done with this one. I hope to get at least one more chapter out this weekend since we have Monday off! Yay!**

**Magic Cat: Please help me! She coughed her guts out on me!**

**Me: What. I was-and am but they won't let me stay home- sick. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I would really want to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a long time. You see Volley ball practice doesn't end till 4:30 and it's a school sport so right when school ends I have to go to practice. I also have games every Tuesday and Thursday and sometimes those don't end till 7:00pm. But I only have two weeks left so after that I should be updating much more often!**

**Magic Cat: Her weekends have been busy too and she's finally has free time to write.**

**Me: Yep! I hope I'll be able to be on a sugar high long enough to update two stories. If not then I'll just sneak out of bed once my parents are asleep.**

**Percy: She also kidnapped me.**

**Me: Yep sir-ey! Because I love him *hugs side***

**Percy: Let go! *tries to push off* Let go!**

**Magic Cat: Read onward!**

I laid down on the cold, hard stone floor and thought about what Nico had said. We were prisoners of war, we were here as punishment for beating the Titans.

Jeez why couldn't they just let it go?

Nico had said that there had been a bigger number of prisoners coming in since last week and that they were planning to bring even _more _campers in. Soon camp would be almost empty. I had asked Nico if he saw Malcolm anywhere

"Malcolm? You mean Annabeth's brother?"

"Yeah." Nico's face darkened and I got a really bad feeling.

"When you've been here for a while, sometimes you aren't exactly right in the head," Nico said tapping his head with one finger. "When Malcolm wouldn't give any information they tortured him, so badly. I could hear him from here and the Room is all the way across the prison." I felt my face contort into a horrified expression and couldn't answer because of what I thought he must have been through. Considering this was the Titans it must have been horrible.

Nico started talking again, "Lately they've been taking older campers, like you, but when they first started they had been taking younger campers. Like eight and nine -year-olds."

"You're kidding me right? They took little kids?" I asked. Nico nodded solemly. "Are-are they still here?" I asked afraid of the answer I might get. Nico looked sad and I knew the answer wasn't good.

"Well since they're so young they're easier to…_persuade. _Many went over to the Titan side after the _persuasion." _I knew what Nico meant bypersuasion and it made me sick. These little kids had gone through what would make a grown man break. The Titans were sick.

All day we sat in our cell doing nothing. Nico filled me in about prison procedures. The first day you not allowed food. Half way through the day all the prisoners were taken to the bottom level to that disgusting 50's styled kitchen to eat lunch, our only meal in the entire day. After that some would be taken to other areas that nobody but the prisoner and the guards knew about. Nico said that sometimes they would come out looking just as normal as they had when they went in and sometimes they came out different. Bruises, scratches, scrapes, burns or no visible wounds but they would look scared and twitchy or they would be muttering something.

I heard footsteps outside of the cell and jumped up in a fighting stance. I was about to pull out Riptide out of habit but then I remembered I didn't have it anymore.

" Well if it isn't Olympus's Savior: Percy Jackson," said a snarling voice. It was a telkhine. I just tried to glare daggers as best as I could but that was one art that Annabeth had perfected and I was still a beginner.

"Come maggots, time to eat."

**I am SO sorry that this is a short chapter but I am stuck on what to do next so yeeeeeeah. Also I'm done with volley ball! Bad news is I'm only allowed to e on the computer for thirty minutes during the weekdays. Thanks mom. I'll try to write more, I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nico and I walked out of our cell and the moment we did chains appeared on our wrists. I gaped at them for a moment but Nico just sighed and started walking when the _telkhine_ poked him in the back with its sword. It poked me too and I walked forward a few steps behind Nico. We walked past dozens maybe hundreds of cells. Most were empty but some had other prisoners in the same weird striped clothes. There were a couple we passed that were muttering to them selves.

If there were so many empty cells then why were Nico and I sharing one? That was messing with my mind a bit. We kept on walking and eventually went down some stairs.

Well, if I thought the kitchen looked disgusting then the food tasted like they scraped the kitchen clean and made it into the food.

I looked down into my plastic tray-I always wondered where they bought these. ?- and saw a brownish grey lump of mush. I grimaced but was about to take a small spoonful with my spork when I saw it move. I recoiled and then dug through the lump to find a small worm in it.

"What the Hades!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me as if I just said something funny, but then their faces paled. I looked at Nico confusedly but he was looking at me as if I was a dead man.

"Uh Nico?" I said waving my spork in his face.

"Just be quiet, don't say anything else." He said sternly through tightly clenched teeth. I looked at him confused but did as he said. I looked around and saw guards walking toward us. They had stupid evil smiles on their faces. One was tapping his sword up and down on his hand and the other was cracking his knuckles. Oh gods. I thought. The guards came closer and I saw they were Cyclopes. I guess they had some personal problem with the gods because the majority of them fought on our side last year.

The guard with the sword had a big dull green eye and his two front teeth jutted out of mouth. The tooth of the left was longer while the one on the right looked like someone had knocked the bottom of it off. This guard was bald. He was around seven and a half feet tall. The one cracking his knuckles being all macho had a brown eye but it was a lot smaller than other Cyclopes eyes. It was almost human sized. He had a small tuft of hair on his head like a baby but judging from the size of his muscles of this guy he was no newborn.

"Perseus Jackson you have to come wit us," The blad one said. He had a weird voice, it was like a New Yorker accent but really, really low and with a lisp. When he said 'with' it sounded like 'wit'.

"Yeah, yeah," said the other one in the same voice, "you gots to come with us."

"Um yeah, can I just stay here?" I tried, and failed. The Cyclopes laughed and then roughly grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me.

"Hey! Let me go you over grown zit!" I yelled. That probably wasn't the best idea.

The guards growled and threw me against the wall. My breath left me and I saw stars. The guards just laughed, and grabbed my arms again and continued dragging me. I looked over at Nico and he looked at me with true terror in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to get up and help me but his chains were chained under the table. If they could make Nico scared then I wondered what would happen to me when I got to wherever the guards were taking me.

After going through hundreds of hallways, we came to a stop at a huge metal door. It had a handle big enough for my head to fit through and it looked like it had little blood splatters on it. I didn't want to know where those came from.

Blady put his hand in the huge handle, which was the perfect size for his big meaty hands. He pushed down and the door made a _click_ and swung open with a _creeeeeak!_ Tufty grabbed me by my underarm and continued in dragging me down this new hallway. Seriously, what building had this many hallways? It was like a maze.

This hallway was incredibly long. So long I couldn't see the end in the poor lighting they had. The lights had those little cages over them so they wouldn't break and the walls were a grey metal that looked like people had splattered random stuff on them. Grease, monster goop, monster dust, blood… All that happy non-gross stuff.

This time we only walked (well they walked, I was dragged) a short amount of time when Baldy and Tufty stopped in front of a door just like the one at the beginning of the hallway. Baldy opened the door and then, of course, Tufty threw me in like a rag doll. Both of them laughed like idiots when I hit the floor on my face hard, and they turned around and shut the door with deafening _boom_ and a small _click. _Locked.

Groaning, I peeled myself off the ground and held a hand up to my nose, when I touched it stung and I gasped and my hand recoiled. I held my hand and saw _lots_ of blood all over it. I looked around and saw that this room looked just like the hallways, except more red splatters than the others. Great. Just splendid. I'm stuck in a horror movie prison, my nose is probably broken, and I'm locked in some kind of torture chamber. Wonderful.

I took a step towards the door tried to grasp the huge handle. It took both of my hands but I figured if it wasn't locked I would have be able to open it. Probably. I pressed down anyway to see if there was a small chance it was unlocked when I heard clicking outside.

I let go of the handle and went to the other side of the room. The door clicked twice this time and swung open to reveal a face I would always hate with a passion strong to kill an elephant with a plastic knife. Kelli. I glared at her but she just had that fake frown on her face.

"You couldn't last three days Percy?" she said "three days?"

I stayed silent.

"I know you could do so much better but, I knew this would happen, so I won." My curiosity was too much and I burst out, "Won? Won what?" Kelli smiled that stupid _I-know-something-that-you-don't _smile and then snapped her fingers. Chains burst out from the wall behind me and wrapped themselves around my wrists tightly. They pulled back into the wall, and I was once again, slammed against a wall. What was this? National Everyone Hurt Percy Day? I blinked at the stars and building headache as this was my second time being slammed against a wall and feebly tried to fight against my restraints. They wouldn't budge.

Kelli walked over gracefully in her 5-inch black strappy heels. Even in the horrible lighting, her red dress sparkled like millions of red diamonds. Her face was beautiful-no! Get a grip of yourself Percy. She's a bloodsucking monster that wants to kill you. But her eyes were so pretty and glittering-no, no they're not. They're blood red and evil. But her skin was glowing and looked so soft- Snap. Out. Of. IT! I blinked hard and saw Kelli right in front of my face.

"Woa! I yelled and back crawled against the wall.

"Oh Percy. Are you afraid of me? She said in a sickly sweet way. As an answer I tried to glare daggers and I spit at her feet. She scowled at me and her hand curled around my neck and tightened. I started choking, tying to get air, I scratched at her hand. She just smirked and started raising me up higher on wall until I was a little bit above her. Considering how petite she is, she shouldn't be able to do that, but, monsters aren't supposed to be real and here one is choking me to death. She went up on her tippy toes, came up to my ear, and whispered, "You want to know what I've won? I've won you." She coldly. She slid her hand down my throat and pulled the collar down, exposing my neck. She came closer and closer until her nose touched my skin and she bit down hard.

I screamed.

I thrashed but the venom was already starting to take effect and I fell still, frozen in place. I felt lightheadedness and dizziness falling over me and it made my vision swim. After what seemed like forever, Kelli let go. She had my blood trickling down her mouth to her chin and some smeared on her mouth. She was smiling but with her mouth closed which was weird because she's usually showing off her pearly white teeth. Then I saw her only very slight Adams Apple going up and down and I realized she was still swallowing my blood. Eck. That was a very disturbing.

"Mmmmmm! You taste even better the second time!" Kelli said happily. Gods, the bite hurts. And she took so much blood that my head feels so light it could be a balloon. Not to mention her comment, "I won you." If she could drink from me at anytime she wants, I'll be dead by next week.

"Oh Percy honey," She said, "we're going to be such great friends!"

I blacked out.

**Ha! I knew I could do it!**

**Magic Cat: We never doubted you for a minute.**

**Percy: Well may-*gets elbowed in the ribs by Magic Cat* I mean yeah! We knew you could do it!**

**Me: *Looks at suspiciously* As you all know the plot bunnies really haven't been letting my chapters go past the 6 hundred to 9 hundred work but now it went to 1,638! YESHP!**

**Percy: Whoop-de-doo. You almost killed me again. I'm going to bed.**

**Magic Cat: Don't forget to brush your teeth!**

**Me: Uh huh sure. Anwyay I'm going to try and have some funny comment or joke for each chapter that I publish. Here's one that just sort of happened in math class.**

**The Answer to life isssssss…42!**

**Friend: Of course!**

**Other Friend: Definitely!**

**Friend who I am not sure if we're friends or not: YES!**

**All: The Answer to life IS 42!**

**Mah inbox is only so go press the little blue button! It makes me happy and makes the plot bunnies come! **

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**v**


	10. Chapter 10

"Earth to Percy?" I heard someone call out. I tried to answer back but everything felt all fuzzy and dizzy.

"Perrrrrrcccccyyyyy." I moaned in answer but didn't really do anything.

"PERCY!" someone yelled right in my ear.

"AH!" I bolted up right and made a grab for my pocket (for Riptide) but guess what? My nice prison suit has none!

"Well it's about time; I've been trying to wake you up for the past half an hour." I looked over and saw Nico sitting his knees looking at me relived. I rubbed my eyes and found that I felt no stiffness what so ever.

I looked at Nico. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure but I would guess about an hour and a half, that's when your heartbeat slowed a bit." What?

"My heartbeat?"

"Yeah, remember I can sense life forces? Well if I concentrate enough I can feel heartbeats too, yours didn't slow a whole lot but..." I got his point and nodded. I raised my hand to my neck and rubbed where Kelli had bit me...again. Once again, my neck was Be-Dazzled with two small holes and blood. This was just getting tiring.

"You looked horrible. When those two giant zits dragged from the bowels-

"Did you seriously just say bowels?" Nico gave me the _why-don't-you-just-shaddyup? _Look and continued talking.

"When they dragged you out you had blood all over you, one of the younger kids started crying because he thought you were dead." I was wide-eyed with shock. I mean yeah a lot of the younger kids had heard campfire stories about me at Camp but crying because they thought I was dead? I don't know if I should feel creeped out or flattered.

"Huh, well that's interesting..."

"You should've seen the empousa, she came out _covered_ in your blood, she was practically skipping and I wish she would've then she would have tripped in those stupid heels."

"Me too Nico, me too." We looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing.

"H-have we g-g-g-gone crazy?" Nico said twirling a finger around his ear while laughing.

"I think it's my b-b-blood loss!" we were rolling on the ground laughing but this didn't make sense. What we said wasn't _that_ funny.

"I-I think something's wrong!" I said.

"No d-d-dip Sherlock!" Nico said. While laughing I looked over at the cell door and saw Lu-Kronos standing there arms crossed looking very pleased with himself.

"Wha-what did you d-d-d-do?" I asked trying not to snort while I said it. Kronos smirked at me and shook his head.

"And why would I ever tell you this? Telling you might ruin the fun."

I just glared as hard as I could but considering I was laughing so hard I could cough my guts up it didn't work very well.

What the Hades was happening?

_Somewhere in the middle of the Ocean!_

"I am sorry my lord, even our best can't find any information on Perseus Jackson. It is as if he has just disappeared."

I smashed my trident on the abalone floor so hard it cracked and made the walls shake. The merman in front of me flinched and put his head down.

"I am truly sorry my lord." He said again. I sighed and waved my hand, dismissing him. I put my face in my hand. It had been first believed that Percy was dead, but then that Annabeth girl had that dream. Everyone was elated but when we had no leads it everyone was back to being depressed. Everyone was working as hard as they could to find him but nothing was coming up. We had checked and double checked and triple checked all the all old Titan camps and other places they had used. You know what we got? Zilch. Nada. NOTHING.

And then to make it worse we found that Hades' child, Nico, was also missing. I really could not care less about him but this was no coincidence. Two of the Big Three children missing? Something is up. However, nobody knows what to do and we do not even know how long Percy and Hades child will be kept alive. If they even are still alive right now.

**Yeah I know I'm sorry. I haven't updated in *checks website* holy Hades, like, a month or so. Ok now I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! And I know this is short but the plot bunnies are not being helpful. They keep giving me new ideas for new stories. One that's not even fanfiction! **

**About the whole stiffness thing, the empousa venom paralyzes you right? Well after being paralyzed and not moving a muscle for however long (I think it would last about two hours to 3 hours) it last you would be **_**very**_** stiff. Percy didn't feel stiff at all. This might have something to do with later?**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Just saying, Nico broke first. Well…in a sense. Let's just say Nico has some pretty colorful language and I wonder how many times he's had his mouth washed out with soap. I think it's a lot.

"What the H*LL is this! You fu-!" Yeah, Nico had a potty mouth.

So while Nico was cussing his guts out while laughing uncontrollably Kronos just stood there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his stupid face. I crawled over to the cell door. And looked up at look Kronos. Well, as much as I could.

"W-what did you do to uh-us?" Luke smirked and pulled out a small thin, black remote that had tons onf buttons, knobs, and dials on it.

"How do you say it? That's for me to know and for you to find out?" He said. Kronos made a 'eh, whatever,' face and pointed the remote at me. He pressed a button. The laughing immediately slowed a bit I rubbed my throat, wondering If I would ever laugh the same again. But then he turned a knob and then pressed _another_ button.

I started gasping for air and dropped to my knees. My throat was constricted and hardly any air could get through. My lungs felt tight and compressed against my chest which made it even harder to get the sweet, sweet air in front and all around me. I think I finally knew what it was like to have asthma.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico trying to crawl over to me but he was still laughing insanely which made him crawl at the pace of a fat slug. He also was still using that colorful language of his.

I collapsed on to the hard concrete floor trying to get air but scratching at my throat. What help that would do? Maybe I was trying to claw a hole in my throat because I wanted to breathe _so_ badly. I felt panic risng in my throat and my lungs_** burned.**_

I was starting to become dizzy from the lack of oxygen when I heard the distinct _click-click-clicking_ of stiletto death trap heels on hard stone floor. Kelli pranced into my line of vision and smiled sickly sweetly at me. I couldn't tell if she was behind the metal bars of our cell or not because my vision was double or maybe even triple and was bouncing around. The she-devil turned and her flipped when she did and it seemed like a kaleidoscope with her sparkly red dress and black hair.

"Let me make this more interesting." Kelli said, her voice echoing in my head and against my skull. Whne I would wake up I was going to have a major headache for sure. _If_ I woke up.

Kronos nodded and handed the small remote. She pointed the remote at something right beside me and I realized Nico was right beside me.

Kelli spun a dial and Nico immediately the laughing stopped. Nico was panting heavily but he scrambled right next to me.

"Percy! You need to- AGGGGHHH!" Nico dropped like a fly to the floor and was screaming .

"Ni-Nico!" I tried to yell but it came out strangled and gargled. I could hear Nico screaming and withering on the cold, hard floor. I tried to throw daggers with my death glare at Kelli and Kronos who had stupid smirks on their stupid faces.

"Stop this y-you bi-!" I tried to yell at Kelli but my body gave a great big shudder. Kelli just laughed a prefect evil laugh and turned the dial more, which made Nico scream harder and louder. My thorat closed more, so much in fact that I think it was completely sealed. No air in. No air out. I couldn't make any sound at all, not even a squeak. I was so dizzy and had triple spinning vision which made me feel extremely nauseous. I had a headache from Hell and black dots raced across my vision.

As it seemed like the dots were River Dancing I felt consciousness slowly slide from my grasp and all sounds-even Nico's blood curdling scream- started to fade away.

_I'm so sorry Nico_, I thought.

And then I blacked out.

**Yeah okay, kind of short, but I'm low on time. Right now I was supposed to be snoring away like half an hour ago**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there. It's me. Yeah me. So, for those of you who have read my story **_**The Terrors**_** I have a made a picture of exactly what a Umbrae looks like. Well I think it the smoke moves and twists but I don't know how to make flash art so I settled for this. You can look at it HERE**

**.com/#/d36tj1b**

**Please, read onward my awesome readers.**

I watched as Nico withered and screamed in pain on the stone floor of the prison cell. Nest to him was Percy gasping for air that couldn't reach his suffocating lungs. He scratched at his throat as if he could rip through the skin to suck in the precious air.

I felt tears slide down my face as I saw Percy's struggles slowly fade as he became unconscious from the lack of oxygen. I felt a flood come down as Nico screamed himself hoarse and into exhaustion from the pain of whatever was happening to him.

I dropped down on to my knees and put my face in my hands.

Why? Why do I have to watch this? Why have the gods put this punishment on me? I have to watch two of my best friends slowly die every day. Percy constantly have Kelli suck the blood out of him. Nico be punished when he tried to help him. Right now they were dying in front of me and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it. Even though I knew I wouldn't like what I saw I looked over at Nico. His face was contorted in pain and his body was tense but I think he blacked out. I crawled the short distance over to Percy and felt panic rise in my throat. His chest wasn't rising and falling like it was supposed to. I wanted to slap him across the face. Then I actually did. But nothing would wake him up because I was just here in a dream state, I could _do_ anything.

Kronos let out a huff.

"Return his breath, we still have use for the puny Son of Poseidon and that muck they call a Son of Hades ." He said. Kelli made a fake baby-pout face but pointed the remote at Percy and pressed a green button. Although his eyes were still closed, Percy coughed and breathed in the air greedily.

Kelli then pointed the remote at Nico and pushed a different button and he visibly relaxed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kronos-who still looked like Luke for some reason- stiffen. He put a hand on Kelli's shoulder and nodded toward me. Kelli looked over and she opened her mouth to reveal her razor-sharp fangs and growled. Literally. She stalked over to me and slashed her clawed hand through me.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in the Athena Cabin with my sleeping siblings. Moonlight shown through the open window and bathed the side of the cabin I was in with silvery light, making everything visible in the night. I pushed the covers off of my body and slide my legs out from the bed and touched my feet to the cold floor. I walked silently on the age-smoothed wood over to the window. I put my hands on the sill and leaned against them, looking out at the sea. The waves were reflecting the dark night sky and as the waves crashed against the shore the white foam glittered like snow on the sand. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of the sea. Salty and fresh.

Percy and Nico were stuck in a Titan prison, untraceable, and with no clues to where it is. They were enduring torture and just being alive the next day was probably a blessing. At least for us here at Camp.

Malcolm was either dead or brainwashed into working for Kronos.

So I now know one for sure.

My life right now, sucks.

I know. I'm not usually a whiney person, but all my life I've had to deal with all this freaking drama and heartache. Why can't I ever not have a _normal_ life? What horrible thing did I do to deserve this? It's like Eris likes making my life Hades.

I balled my hands up into fists and put them against my eyes, trying to hold back tears.

I just want Percy back.

**Meh. Annabeth seems so OOC, but I don't know how else to write this! Urgghh. My brain feels mushy, remind me not to write right after I get out of the hot shower.**

**Lucifer: Sure.**

**Me:AHHH! *runs***

**Lucifer: Was it something I said?**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**vv**

**v**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Right now I'm experiencing Writer's Block on EVERYTHING. So, I'm going to take a little break, re-read some of the books. Y'know, get the creative juices flowing. I'm really sorry that I have to do this but the only thing I have ideas for is Supernatural and I don't want to abandon any of my stories so this is very necessary. **

**I also noticed I got the link wrong for Heken so here different way for you to see if you want. go to Serch for Navybrat121 and you'll find Heken in my gallery. Or just serch for Heken. Although I don't know if that will work or not. *shrugs* Okay, no more showers before I write. *puts on game face* GRRR!**


	14. Chapter 14

I sat up against the grey bricked wall of our prison cell. I played with the tattered and frayed edge of my ridiculous striped pants and thought about how much I wish I had my black leather jacket Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia had all pitched in to get m e for Christmas. Now it was probably either shredded to pieces, or burned to a crisp in some incinerator.

Percy was sitting next to me, not saying anything, which was usually strange, but now, not so much. Only a half an hour after our near-death experience Kelli came and she looked _ravenous. _Absolutely _starving._ Percy had only just begun to wake up then but when he saw Kelli walk into our cell with that look in her eye, he was wide-awake with fear. Last time Kelli had been with him, he had almost died. What happened next was horrifying. Especially since Percy had not been able to fight back at the fangs that pierced his skin. I couldn't help, I was too weak, and I felt so guilty. However, that was almost a month ago

Now, both of us are exhausted. Both psychically and mentally. I have been here for months now. I think about four, you can never _really _tell. I had been going through torture yeah, but I think the anxiety is worse. You never know if when you wake up you will be alive, or if you'll be in my father's realm. You do not know if the next day you'd be taken away by the over-grown zits or if you would just be marched back to your prison cell.

I do not know how much more I can take. How much more _we_ can take. Sometimes I wonder if I should just give up, but I then do not know what I mean by that.

I want to eat something that is actually edible.

I want to sleep on a mattress.

I want my arm to be good again, not this useless extension dripping in pus and turning green like it is right now.

But most of all, I want to go _home_.

I don't know where that is. It might be Camp, it might be somewhere in New York, or D.C. All I know is I want to leave here and forget all about it. Make it disappear. That is when I made a decision. I turned to Percy, who had been staring blankly at the wall across from us for almost an hour. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're leaving." I whispered, not wanting to alert the guards.

Percy looked at me. His expression was blank, dead looking. He was pale from the almost daily feedings from Kelli, the beatings from the guards, from everything. He looked dead. But for a moment, just a moment, I thought I saw something flicker. Something that was like a tiny sliver of hope in a endless sea of dead.

He looked down and breathed in. He looked back up, he was determined.

"What's the plan?"

**Hi. I know, kinda depressing, not to mention Percy is a bit OOC. But just imagine, for a month or so now, you've had a bloodthirsty beast sucking the life out of you almost every day, with nothing to look forward to, but being alive another day. But you have nothing to sleep on, you eat sludge, and your being held captive by the enemy.**

**See? **

**I'm not quite out of the woods yet, I been trying to type this for the past week and see how short it is?**


	15. Chapter 15

I looked over at Nico and if I hadn't known he was alive, I would've thought he was dead. His skin pale, eyes closed, and hair matted, the only missing was rotting skin and he could be in the Thriller video.

"Hey! Hey! Somethings wrong with him! Someone!" I yelled, hoping to get a guards attention. I hope that one of the over-grown zits came, that would just make this even better. I gripped the bars tight on that were on the door and tried to pull at least my head out of the cell, trying to get someone's attention.

"HEY!" I yelled. I saw the two zit Cyclopes and kept shouting. Baldy turned around and glared with his one eye and tapped his buddy on the shoulder. The other zit whom I dubbed Tufty, growled but turned around and both started walking toward our cell. I kept shouting for them to come and when they finally got to me, I yelled even louder, just to get on their nerves. I didn't stop until Tufty almost hit me with his club

"Wha? Wha do youz want?" said Baldy.

"The guy in here, Nico, he's sick, he won't wake up." The Cyclopes muttered to each other and then sighed in harmony. It was kind of weird.

_Please work, please work, please work._ I prayed.

"Uh-kay, youz stand back, stand back! Udder-side ah the ceil." Tufty said. I nodded and went to the other side of the cell, and watched as the zits went over to where Nico was 'unconscious.'

Blady poked him with his wooden club. Right then Nico grabbed the club, pulled down hard, making the Cyclops stagger, and release the club. Tufty growled and was about to pound his fists into Nico's face when I ran from the other side of the room and jumped on the other one's shoulders. I held on tight and didn't let go.

"Wha are youz doin'? Lets goz!" the giant (and smelly) Cyclopes said, waving his hands around, one of which had his sword in his hand.

"Sorry you big zit, but I think you're going to take a trip down south, all the way down to Tartarus." I said. I yanked his sword (which was _really_ heavy) from his hands and stabbed downwards into his gigantic skull and prayed to the gods that the sword was celestial bronze. I guess the gods decided to give me some slack because the moment the sword pierced Tufty's skin he exploded into golden dust.

I fell to the ground on my knees and looked over at Nico. He was holding off Baldy pretty well but with no celestial bronze he couldn't win that fight.

"Nico!" I called and threw the sword. Nico looked over, dropped the club, and caught the sword. He almost dropped it because of its weight but managed to hold it. He swung the sword around got Baldy right in the stomach.

Blady just stared stupidly, said "Ouwch," and collapsed into golden dust.

"Dude, that was _awesome."_ Nico said. I looked over and saw Nico grabbing a ring of keys from the pile of golden dust.

"Couldn't agree more." I said. We ran over to the lock on our door. Nico handed me the ring of keys, but what I had not noticed was that there were _tons of keys_ on the ring. Some were skeleton keys, other were modern silvery keys. I think there were a few golden keys, and I swear to the gods that there were hotel keycards.

"Just great." I grumbled and then got to work.

**Hi! Hi! Hi! Did 'ya miss me?**

**Percy: No.**

**Me: Seriously? Cause some conflicting reviews say otherwise.**

**Anyway! Yeah. (Ms. Bailey would not approve!) I. Am. BAAAAack! This chapter was originally longer but I wasn't done with it yet and I feel the greatest urge to post something before my Friday is swept away in a whirlwind of Dad's birthday party, guests, and screaming kids. Doesn't my Friday night sound just delightful? **

**I just noticed something! POW has 91 REVEIWS! *sound of something falling and crashing***

**Percy: what was that.**

**Magic Cat: She just had a spaz attack and fell out the chair.**

**My poor inbox is lonely! **

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

The satisfying little _clink_ and small _clunk_ of the great big door to our cell opening sounded and Nico and I watched as the door slid open, surprisingly (and luckily) with little noise.

"Well? You wanna step out first?" I said to Nico. He had been here longer, suffered through this stupid ordeal longer than I had. Nico smirked, breathed in and then stepped out. Not too far out as to draw attention from any guards that might decide to pass by, and then just stood there, wiggling his toes on the cold concrete floor.

Well that was weird.

"Let's get a move on." Nico said suddenly, snapping out of his moment. I nodded and we turned, we were out of this yet.

Of course, though, things would not go our way (it's not like they ever did). Right when Nico and I were going to start sneaking pair of guards appeared at the end of the hallway and were now yelling into their walkie-talkies about prisoners. Although I swear at first they had been talking about enchiladas. Whatever.

"Er, yeah I think that's a good idea." I said. We ran like hellfire through brimstone.

"So?" Huff." How's," huff "your brilliant," huff "plan going so far?" I asked Nico while we were running. Surprisingly all he did was snort. Or at least try to, it was kind of hard while running for your life.

I saw an alcove coming up and pointed to it. Nico nodded and then we ran into it. The guards ran past a couple moments later, not even noticing that we were behind them now.

Nico had his hands on his knees and was breathing deeply, his face the color of a tomato, I was leaning against the wall and tried to figure out how to breathe again.

"Well that was," Cough "nice?" Nico said.

"Your," Cough "fault." I said.

(Put space line here)

After many (and I mean _MANY_) close encounters with guards, looking for us 'escapees', Nico and I found this dinky little office on the first floor. We looked behind our backs before ducking low into the office, and sat down with our backs against the wall under a window that looked out into the prison.

"That could have gone sooner." Nico said

I just huffed and looked around. We were in a cinderblock room but the blocks had been painted over with ugly beige paint, like they do in schools. There was a window that had wire in between the panes like they also do at schools. There was a desk parallel to the window that had a big Mac screen on the desktop. I pointed over to the desk and Nico nodded.

Nico and I crawled over to the desk and peered over through the window. We saw a group off guards jog by, probably looking for Nico and me.

"Well? Are you going to do it or not?" I asked. This part of his master plan was a bit tricky, and not to mention, probably a bit painful.

Nico grimaced for a second and nodded tensely. He got down on his knees and crawled across the office. I looked back out of the window for a second and then followed Nico, also crawling on the grimy , tiled floor. Man was the floor just gross! And it was kind of greasy feeling… sadly, after living in a cell for months, I was kind of used to it.

**I'M SORRY! I very truly am. But this is just getting so dang hard to write! Every time I open up Word I just stare at it for a couple seconds, try to make my brain mush think of something to write, pound the desk in frustration when I can't seem type anything, close Word, then realize my hand hurts and leave to get an ice pack.**

**And, even though I reread the Percy Jackson book my ideas sprang into my head! Well, I did think of a couple of one-shots but I couldn't seem able to write those either! Maybe I'm having such a problem because I'm on a Pirates of the Caribbean run. Man how I love those movies…And Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp)? Yeah, that's my Taylor Laughtner. *melts***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. So, long time no write. I'm not even going to try and make excuses anymore. Writer's Block and my wanting to focus on other things (which are none of your business) have led me to not wanting to write any more. I've read through my stuff and almost everything is absolutely horrible! The only way for me to be happy with any of it is too re-write ALL of it. I simply don't have the time. School is starting tomorrow and with all of the new things I'm gunna have to do, I can't keep up with all of these. My whole summer I have felt guilty because I knew that you all have been patiently waiting while I'm drawing in my sketchbook or spending all of my time on dA. Literally, during my whole summer, I've only been on like, ten times. Therefore, here is what I'm proposing.**

**Nowhere, is now a side project, since it's still in it's early stages I can still work on it a little bit.**

**Revenge is only getting one more chapter. That's it.**

**When Wizards Met Demigods is probably going to my main story, simply because I actually like how I wrote in that one and I actually still have ideas for it.**

**And Finally,**

**Prisoners of War is up for auction! I hate it SO much. I read and they are so many plotholes, messeups, and when I was reading it I couldn't believe this was my most popular story.**

**So anyways, here's the deal: If you want the story PM me and I'll read your stuff, the persons style and current stories who I think will fit POW the best will get it.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me even though you have every right too. And it makes me feel really good that you guys have stuck with me all this time. I just thought I should mention that my one anniversary on was on June 16.**


	18. Chapter 18

.com/watch?v=Dt6iTwVIiMM

Hey peeps, I have written in a while have I? I'm not going to defend myself because I don't think anybody wants to hear my stupid excuses about all the horrible things that have been happening since I last left you guys, and why I haven't written ANY stories or chapters. I'm just here to say...

FREEDOM!

I appreciate fan fiction, and how it helped me become a better writer and how introduced me to some wonderful people.

However, I do not think I will be continuing ANYTHING.

The only reason why I still have my stories up is because I like being a beta-reader and helping others with their fanfics, and I need stories to be able to do that. In my life I have been focusing more on my art and my original stories, and having the thought of "But what about all of your readers back on ?" looming in my mind does NOT help me in the slightest and also contributes to some of stress and art/writers block.

I'm not saying goodbye, I might post a one shot here and there, and I'll be reading fics still, but I will not be having a continuing story for a long while.

So, who wants my stories? Shoot me a comment and I'll hand 'em out like candy to those that I like the best.


End file.
